battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zephalian/Battlefield 3 and Uncharted 3 Review
Yes, Yes similar to COD4's review but UC3 is another big game this year so let's get started well, judging if they are comparable i will try. heh let's see. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception As Uncharted is famous for it's movie moments, the game is extremely well made it felt like Naughty Dog put passion into it, the characters feel real the mocap and voice actor is the character in the game. Storywise is good similar to Indiana Jones not necessarily a bad thing it takes inspiration from it from desert convoy clashes to Tsunami cruise ships, That is the main strong point for Uncharted 3 The Second standing point for UC3 is the Co--op there are three co-op modes with about 7-8 maps and they vary from places like London Underground to Syria and supports up to three players, and an option of reviving them too just like any coop. Coop has it's own loadout from Competitive multiplayer with perks like Faster Climbing, and also weapon mods too and a "medal kickback" after getting a certain of medals you use it with special features like spawning an RPG or unlimited shooting for 30 seconds. Competitive Multiplayer is alright, a bit unbalanced, but great map design so you've got your level 70s who kinda invincible, when i said unbalanced there are overpowred perks like no knockback from explosions etc and it seems their guns are op too like a gun called the FAL-SS which is superiorly accurate and takes bout 3-4 shots to kill. I gotta admit i dont like it much. Sound is decent in the game with the voice acting being well done, gun sounds are great having some sort of oomph too it Graphics -''' Puts PS3 to potential lighting is good but textures are cartoony which i like - 9/10 Campaign - That's Why i bought the game in the first place -''' 9.5/10 Co-op - It's fun and will keep you going for a bit till you get to a reasonable level - 9/10 Multiplayer - Huh, needs work - 6/10 Sound - Voice acting is good, ambient sound is good - 8.5/10 42/50 Battlefield 3 Now to Battlefield 3 even though it's a FPS but you can kinda compare, first of all the campaign is nothing special only only good for trophies/achievements as it retakes familiar ground and even a name that reminds me of something about a pistol (Cough cough) but then again it does have some cool graphical moments like that earthquake or that Jet levels. Co-op is better than campaign but then again another reason people came there is for the weapons like the SG553 but its still hella fun like in one of the missions (hit n run i think) when the enemy ambushes you a cool music comes on. Now Multiplayer is why people buy BF3 in the first place, it gets a bit op at times but is mostly balance as YOU have a chance against someone higher level than you the weapons are great variety from an M4A1 to a KH2002 that i never heard of. Map designs is one the things why BF3 shines from base jumping to night ambushes in Tehran it's almost unmatchable. The graphics is the thing on top in Battlefield 3, Battlefield wasn't known for it's graphic back in the days of 1942 but then DICE has changed that and now it is amazing, i am however disappointed with Destruction as i thought you can bring entire buildings down but then again it's urban warfare. The sound is really improved with the new HDR previously used in BC series as well it actually changes depending on what environment you are in (buildings, open field etc) which is top notch. Graphics - '''Definitely up there with Unreal and Cry Engine 9.5/10 Sound - One word, loud - 9/10 '''Campaign - 7/10 IMO isn't as enjoyable as Bad Company 2's Multiplayer -''' '10/10 '- Returning to it's root but returning thigns from Bad Company series is a welcoming addition. '''Co-op -''' 8/10 '''- there is some fun to be had with it. 43.5/50 Verdict In the end it's up to your choice (if you have a PS3) but they're both excellent g ames. Category:Blog posts